La Fée Isa
by Isajackson
Summary: OS Juste un petit délire McShep écrit par ma tite Charlie pour moi !


**Alors voilà, c'est une tite fic que ma Charlie a écrit pour moi !!! Pour me remercier de lui avoir laissé plein de coms sur son blog !!**

**Je crois que vous connaissez toutes Charlie non ? mais si !! elle nous laisse des reviews complètement déjantées parfois !! Moi j'ai fait sa connaissance sur le net, grâce à son blog (et bien sûr à ses reviews !!! lol !!) et c'est une fille super je trouve !! Merci ma poulette de m'avoir écrit cette super fic !! elle est trop géniale et je m'en lasse pas !!! gros poutoux !!**

**Donc je lui ai demandé si je pouvais publier cette fic sous mon pseudo car elle vaut vraiment le coup d'être lue !! C'est un super délire mais moi j'adore !! J'espère que vous aussi !! Ah oui petite précision pour ceux et celles qui me connaissent (hein Lurleen ?), je pense que vous reconnaitrez aisément la Fée !!!**

**Bonne Lecture !!**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**La fée Isa.**

En ce samedi matin, le colonel John Sheppard n'avait rien d'autre a faire que de déambuler dans les couloirs, à la recherche d'une occupation quelconque.

Seulement voila, depuis dix longues minutes il ne cessait d'entendre une petite voix féminine au doux ton chantonnant lui chanter à l'oreille:

_Bonjooouuuur coloneeeeel !!_

Le hic c'est que, comme il pensait halluciner, il ne répondait pas et, donc automatiquement, la petite voix ne cessait de répéter cette phrase stupide en quête d'une réponse.

_Bonjooouuuur..._

"Ho non mais c'est pas vrai !!"

_Hey hey !!_

"Mais bon sang, vous etes qui?" cria-t-il dans le vide, s'attirant des regards surpris de la part des passants dans le couloir.

_Hihi !!_

"Ca suffit maintenant! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette blague?"

_C'est pas une blague! Je suis la fée Isa!_

"Ha, c'est vraiment passionant. Je deviens dingue...en plus d'entendre des voix, je parle tout seul."

_Ben ho que non que tu ne parles tout seul ! Tu parles avec moi ! _

"Ca suffit! Fichez moi la paix !" cria le militaire en se prenant la tete a deux main.

_Je te laisserais tranquil que quand tu auras fait ce que je veux que tu fasses ! NA!_

"Okay...restez calme...Et que voulez vous que je fasse au juste?"

_Allez voir ton Roro d'amour et tout lui dire qu'est ce que tu ressens!_

"Quoi? Mon quoi d'amour? Et ce que je ressens? Je ressens quoi exactement? Je ne comprends rien!"

Il entendit un soupir dans le vide du couloir, la voix parraissait exaspérée...hey bey, quel culot, c'est lui qui devrait en avoir marre, pas elle! Non mais !

Okay ca devenait grave...s'ennerver pour si peu, il faudrait serieusement qu'il pense à avoir un entretient avec Kate.

Alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux et tenté de retrouver son calme, sa radio grésilla. Il secoua la tete pour remettre ses idées en place et répondit à l'importuniste d'un air lasse:

"Oui, ici Sheppard, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Ha! Ben quand meme!

-...?

-C'est McKay, j'aurais besoin de vous.

-Sans rire? fit-il, sarcastique.

-Au labo dans cinq minutes, j'attends."

L'américain soupira en levant les yeux au ciel tandis que le scientifique coupait la comunication. John pensait etre au calme quelques secondes quand la voix refit son apparition.

_Haaaa ben le voila le Roro d'amour !! Meme a travers la radio il est trop chou !_

"Hein?"

_Tu trouve pas?_

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez."

_Bouge toi le train et vas au labo trou du cul !!_

"Hey! Je ne vous permets pas!"

_Oui et ben moi je me permets! C'est pas que je t'aime pas mais là c'est lourd ! Allez allez !! Au labo toute suite !!_

C'est vraiment domage que cette voix n'ait pas d'enveloppe corporelle, le militaire se serait fait une joie d'envoyer bouler cette "fée" facon Ronon.

Il souffla un bon coup pour reprendre contenance et se dirigea vers le transporteur le plus proche, histoire de savoir ce que le génie de service lui voulait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

John arriva devant le laboratoire de Rodney et vit que celui ci, vu la porte ouverte, était devant son ordinateur portable, semblant ne pas s'interesser a quoique ce soit, ni quique ce soit, autour de lui.

Ca allait encore etre la croix-la-banière pour le faire sortir de sa létargie-scientifique. Le militaire se décida à frapper à la porte. Pas de réponse, bon tant pis, on rentre quand meme.

Il frappa des mains tout en lancant:

"Alors Rodney! Pourquoi suis-je là?"

Le concernée sursauta et lui envoya un regard noir en posant une main sur son coeur.

_Hooo le pauvre petit chou ! Tu lui as fait peur crétin !/_

Le Yankee ferma les yeux et poussa un soupir. Il serra la machoire et envoya un sourire crispé au canadien.

"Vous etes sur que ca va? demanda le dit canadien. Qu'ai-je encore fait?

-Mmh? Heu...rien! fit l'autre, reprenant contenance. Hum, pourquoi m'avez vous fait venir?

-J'aimerais que vous m'initialisez ceci. Sga-5 a trouvé cela il y a deux jours et il se trouve que nous y travaillons avec Zelenka aujourd'hui."

Le colonel acquieca d'un hochement de tete, non sans un soupir tout de meme, et pris l'objet des mains du scientifique. Il se mit en tete de se concentrer pour faire fonctionner cet appareil, sans grand interet pour lui bien sur.

_Allez !! C'est maintenant qu'il faut agir Jojo !_

"Jojo?

-Quoi? demanda Rodney.

-Rien, je parle tout seul."

Le canadien écarquilla les yeux et haussa les sourcils. Il grimaca avant de se remettre au boulot.

_Ha j'avoue! Comment t'es intelligent! Mouarf! Nan mais serieusement, faudrait revoir ton test de QI ! Tu dois l'avoir plus proche du Q que du I !/_

"Gnagnagna...marmonna le militaire de facon à ce que Rodney ne l'entende pas."

_Allez allez! Dépeche dépeche! Dis lui tout ! Je sais que t'as qu'une envie c'est de l'embrasser! Histoire qu'il lache un peu son écan de temps en temps./_

John soupira, il allait les compter, ne serait-ce que pour battre le record. Il secoua la tete et regarda le plafond, pensant que la fée s'y trouvait. Le genre de regard qui vous faisait comprendre que vous etes complètement allumé(e).

_Commence par lui parler de ses yeux ! C'est un méga bon début !! Allez !! Je sais que c'est la dessus que t'as flaché en premier ! Avant de le voir de derrière bien sur !/_

"Ahum !!"

Le canadien sursauta et John du le rassurer d'un petit sourire en coin en secouant la main, lui montrant qu'il ne devait pas s'inquieter.

"J'ai un chat dans la gorge." Le canadien mis du temps a répondre, le fixant comme si une deuxième tete lui avait poussé pendant la nuit. Il secoua la tete et répondit en désignant l'appareil Alien:

"Vous avez finit?

-Heu...presque !"

Le canadien haussa les épaules et retourna à son ordinateur.

_Dis lui qu'il a de beaux yeux tout bleus !!/g/i _John secoua la tete. gi_Dis lui qu'il a de super beau yeeeuuux! Heu ! Alleeeez heeuuu!/g/i _John serra la machoire ainsi que le poing, non occupé par l'objet. gi_Pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié, pitié.../_

"Okay !! Ca va d'accord! Ils sont supers !! cria-t-il au plafond.

-Ca va pas? fit me scientifique, les yeux en soucoupes.

-Hein? fit-il ren baissant rapidement la tete vers lui.

-De quoi est ce que vous parlez?"

_Tes yeux crétin!/_

"Tes yeux crétin. répéta John sans s'en rendre compte."

Le scientifique écarquilla les yeux en froncant les sourcils, bouche bée, se questionnant sur la santée mental de son ami.

Le militaire, lui, ferma les yeux et pensa un bon gros "Merde", se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il pouvait entendre "la fée Isa" pousser des petits cris de victoire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

John pris sa tete entre ses mains et marmonna des "Non c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai, c'est pas vrai..."

_Nananèèèèreuh ! C'était magnifique !!/_

"Vous permettez? Je reviens! lanca le militaire en sortant du labo tandis que le scientifique le suivait du regard comme s'il venait de s'entretenir avec un wraith."

Une fois dehors, l'américain souffla un bon coup et leva la tete vers le plafond.

"Okay d'accord ! Qui etes vous? Et comment vous savez ca?"

_Comment je sais quoi? Hey hey!/_

"Vous savez très bien!"

_Je suis la fée Isa je vous l'ai déja dit! Ensuite, si je sais tout ca c'est parce que je vous observe et que je sais ce que vous avez tous dans la tete ! C'est t-y pas merveilleux ca? Hein?/_

"Non, pas vraiment. répliqua-t-il sèchement."

_Houlalala !! Rabas-joie va! T'facon tu ne peux plus reculer ! Soit, tu lui explique pourquoi tu lui a lancé de but en blanc "Ils sont supers, tes yeux crétin".../_

"..."

_Soit, tu te la ferme et t'accepte que maintenant il te prenne pour un cinglé de première./_

L'américain fronca les sourcils en se mordant la lèvre. Il réfléchit, c'est vrai que vu sous cet angle...

Okay, il releva la tete vers le plafond et lui lanca un regard déterminé.

_Le truc c'est que t'es une poule mouillée !/_

"Okay ! J'accepte votre "aide". Et je ne suis pas une poule mouillée, chère fée Isa!"

_Tu peux pas me voir mais là je t'envoie un grand sourire ! Et un gros poutou ! Meme si le poutou j'aurais préféré le donner à..._

"Non, certainement pas non. Continuez de fantasmer si vous voulez mais pas touche."

Il haussa un sourcil en souriant et entreprit de revenir dans le laboratoire, affronter le monstre.

_Comment ca pas touche? Pfff, pas juste...radin.../_

John vint se planter devant le canadien. Celui ci leva la tete et fronca les sourcils, regard interrogateur.

"Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai dis ca?

-Pa...Pardon?

-Quand tu veux hein...

-Heu...ben...oui?

-Okay, depuis a peu près un an et demi je ne rêve que d'une chose..."

_Le prendre sur le bureau!/_

"Te pr...ho la ferme le plafond ! cria-t-il alors.

-Hein? fit le scientifique, complètement perdu.

-Rien, je suis désolé. Donc je disais, cela fait plus d'un an et demi que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'embrasser et...plus...évidemment."

_Ha ca! Ca c'était balaise Jojo ! Magnifique !! Maintenant tu joint le geste à la parole! Allez allez !!/_

La bouche du scientifique formait un "o" de surprise, il froncait les sourcils et semblait se demander ou il se trouvait...à l'asil plus précisément. Il se demandait surtout s'il ne rêvait pas.

Puis, un sourire vint se former sur les lèvres tandis qu'il fixait le colonel dans les yeux.

"Qu'attendez vous alors?"

_Ha la chance !! Franchement profites-en !! Abusé.../_

L'américain resta soufflé par cette réponse, semblant anodine par le ton que prenait le canadien. Il sourit alors et haussa les épaules, il contourna le bureau, pour rejoindre le scientifique qui était assis, pour se pencher et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!/g/i _cria la fée Isa à s'en déglinguer les poumons. _C'est magnifiiiiiiique !! _

Le scientifique, les lèvres toujours collées a celles de son militaire, se leva et passa une main sur la nuque de son partenaire pour approfondir le baiser.

_Hin hin hin !! Tinlinlinliiiiin !! J'ai envie de danser !!_chanta-t-elle en voyant que la porte se vérouillait grace au gène de John et que les deux hommes tombèrent au sol. La fée vit ensuite quelques vétements voler sur le bureau et un peu partout dans la pièce.

_Hooo !! Ho my Hewlett ce qu'il fait chaud !!/_

Tout en montrant à Rodney à quel point il l'aimait, John se promit qu'il écoutrait plus souvent les personnes qui le ferait passer pour un dingue.

_Halala !! Qu'est ce qu'ils feraient sans moi? _fit la fée Isa en faisant apparaitre un pot de nutella en claquant des doigts.

**FIN**

**Alors ? ça vous a plu ? des reviews please !!!**


End file.
